


Fours a Con

by lilbuns



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dream is a bad guy?, dreamnotfound, idek how to tag this, its a slow burn FOR SURE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbuns/pseuds/lilbuns
Summary: "Please try to refrain from shooting him. He's a key part of this plan."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 11
Collections: MCYT





	1. Fours a Con

"Please try to refrain from shooting him. He's a key part of this plan."

The voice of a male was an echo among the ringing throughout George’s ears. A soft cloth covered his eyes, and his hands were tightly tied together being his back with an itchy rope. Even if he wanted to speak, George wouldn't be able to because of the gag in his mouth. Immediately, George began to panic as he felt the sensation of his wrists burning from the rope digging and pressing. The last thing George recalled, he was sitting at a computer, researching coding information to help his boss hack into a bank account to earn his paycheck. Don’t panic, George told himself. It wasn't surprising he would have landed up here from the job he acquired.

A more feminine voice spoke up with a prominent accent, "But, Boss-"

"Shut the fuck up," snapped the same male voice from less than fifteen seconds ago, and this time George could make out a rasp to his voice. It was quiet for a moment; too quiet. Just as what he suspected could happen from the silence, a burning sensation spread across George’s mouth quickly as the gag was ripped and the cloth from over his eyes.

Spots of black vibrated George’s vision, but when he saw a secluded group of people in surprisingly regular clothing staring back at him, all he could do was blink in shock. The chair he was tied to was pushed up to a long, dark wooden table, and George squinted at the people across from him. The room was larger, and actually looked fairly nice, with brown wallpaper and a large chandelier hanging above the middle of the table.

"Aren't you scared?" The only girl on the very left of the group asked, confused. She had dyed pink hair with a red blush over her nose and youthful cheeks. George was just as confused as her as to why fear and panic weren't spreading throughout his entire body at his current situation.

"Cut the small talk, Niki," the boy in the middle snapped with irritation. Quickly, George noted him as the raspy voice from before. He must be the leader of this ordeal, he guessed. Niki looked down at her worn in tennis shoes with an embarrassed frown, face tinted a darker pink than before.

The main boy rested his hands on the table across from George and leaned his weight on it, looking down on him to show superiority as he looked into George’s eyes. His green eyes glistened in the dark light, "Listen here, man, we know you work for Punz. We also know what you do for work, so to be quite clear, you might want to do what we say."

George kept a calm demeanor, despite the panic surging through his body at his vulnerability. The green eyed man smirked smugly, pushing the blonde hair out of his eyes as he watched George squirm uncomfortably in the chair.

Across from him, behind the main man, Niki shifted awkwardly on her feet, trying to give George soft smiles and looks of reassurance. To the left of her towered a pale nerdy boy with short, straight blond hair. The nerdy boy and Niki both looked as if they were teenagers in high school, and the last stronger man to the right was older, but definitely younger than the main one. George’s eyes lazily slid down, noticing the man holding a small pistol in his right hand, and his posture straightened in awareness.

"Why?" George finally spoke up. His voice was strong and powerful, which was anything but what he was feeling. He knew hacking and robbing from others could potentially get himself into some type of trouble, but he never thought being kidnapped and blackmailed would be on the list. George knew he would have no chance escaping, taking into consideration his own smaller frame compared to the two men on the right that easily were stronger than him.

“Because we're getting back what was once mine."

"Hell yeah!" Niki chirped awkwardly and patted the young boy's shoulder. He subtly rubbed the spot where she hit, obviously bruised from his weakness, but kept a bright and excited grin on his face.

"And," the strong guy on the right said as he threateningly leaned his weight on the table, much like how the green eyed man did. "If you don't help us, we'll find a way to punish you." He winked and George heard the cock of the gun.

Rage filled inside George at the man’s simple mockery. He tried to fight against the rope holding my hands together in a fury. “Like what?" George seethed forcefully.  
"Simple," the middle blonde cut in, rubbing his hands together calmly. "Tell Punz how you're betraying him and let him do the dirty work, or go to the police and tell them what you've been doing illegally." He walked behind and touched my itching wrists lightly. "You choose, pretty boy."

"What's the point of going to the police?" George cocked his head to the side. "I have a feeling you're not as much as a saint yourself like how the public makes you out to be, Dream. Or do you prefer Clay?"

He was quick to respond, eyes three sizes larger. "Sapnap, be careful with the gun here." The other man wordlessly responded by aiming it at George from across the table. George shuddered. Dream continued, leaning close to my face, "You know who I am?" He asked lowly.

"Of course," George spit. "Clay. Your name used by the public is Dream. Youngest successful businessman." Very carefully, noting how Sapnap pushed the tip of the cold gun into his forehead, George raised my eyebrow at Dream. "How's business?"

Dream remained calm, but the brunette could see the slight panic behind his eyes. "Just fine," he quietly spoke, voice on the verge of unsteady. Quickly, Dream slapped the gun away from Sapnap, making it hit against the wooden table and slide a little bit. It caught George off guard, and as his head turned to watch, Dream gripped into the hair closest to his scalp and pulled it towards him. George cried out in pain as Dream's nose touched the smaller boy’s. "I swear to god, if you say a word about my career to anyone, you're dead."

Shivers ran up George’s spine, and he decided life over pushing my boundaries. He nodded silently as the young girl and boy looked at their feet, and Sapnap quietly glared.

Dream let go of George’s hair and jumped back into a standing position, turning towards the girl. "Niki here is amazing at makeup and disguises. you'll find out soon enough.” She smiled and waved smally. George glared. 

Dream waved towards the younger boy. “Ranboo is our hacker and coder." He quietly walked around the long table, standing beside George.

Sapnap fake pouted at Ranboo. "Because he's too pussy to go out and do the big boy work."

"And that's Sapnap," Dream picked up again from behind George. "He's our backup plan if we need to shoot down the place,” he spoke simply.

George's eyes grew large, and he gasped. "Shoot down the-"

Dream’s warm hands ran over the brunette’s shoulders covered by a long sleeve shirt. "And that's where you come in, little George."

"How do you know my name?" He rushed out.

Ranboo snorted quietly, and George’s head snapped to him, taking in the sudden confidence. "I literally know your security information now, George. A name is easy to figure out."

George kept his chin high as he stared at him. Panic was spreading throughout his body at how much Ranboo could figure out. The older boy was truly and utterly fucked unless he did what they wanted. "And what's in this for me?"

"Money," Niki said.

"How much?"

Dream yanked tightly on the rope against George’s wrists, making him whimper in pain. "However much we give you."

"Five percent," Sapnap offered. Dream whipped his head to him angrily at his offer.

"Fifteen percent," he negotiated.

"No way," Niki snapped. "Seven percent tops."

"Fifteen percent, or you're going down with the police with me."

"Jesus Christ, fine, fifteen perfect." Dream plucked a piece of rope from the hold and Geoge visibly breathed out in a small form of the relief it gave his wrists. "Do we have a deal?"

"Wait-" he began to argue when Dream yanked on the rope again, making me choke out, "Ah,” George seethed in pain. “Fuck! Yes! Yes, I'll help you get what was yours."

To his disappointment, Dream didn't untie George, but rather walked calmly around the long table. All he could do was glare at him silently as he took his time. Niki, Ranboo, and Sapnap all grinned from behind him once he stood back in front of George from across the table.

"Great," Dream beamed. And if he wasn't such of a dick, it would almost be classified as a nice looking smile. "Glad to have you." He held out his hand for George to shake before starting to laugh to himself. "Oh yeah, you're tied up."

George ignored his dry humor. "Why do you need me?"

Ranboo pulled a clipboard from the blue backpack he had over his shoulder. He licked his lips and began reading from it. "George Henry," he recited. "You’re a hacker.” He paused, smiling down at him. “Same.” Sapnap kicked his foot, making him rush to continue. “Uh, age twenty-four, zero reputation with the cops, member of- wait, participant in improv classes on Tuesdays?"

George shrugged defensively and mumbled, "they're fun."

"You're going to be quick on your feet," Dream concluded. "You can act a role. Your part in this operation is going to be with me."

"What's Sapnap doing then?" He asked.

"I told you. Sapnap is our backup in case we have to shoot down the place and get the porcelain vase." His eyes quickly flickered to Sapnap before back to George.  
"Wait a second. This whole thing is for a simple porcelain vase?"

Dream nodded. "Made straight from Vietnam."

"Strictly porcelain. It's highly expensive and an ancient artifact. It was Dream's from his grandfather, but some people stole it from him," Sapnap explained gruffly. Niki nodded at George, and Ranboo kept his head in the folder. The hair on George’s arms stood up at the thought of what else could be in there.

"And why would I want to help find it?" George asked. "I couldn't give a shit about a dish."

"From Vietnam," Ranboo pointed out, looking to the right of him. He wasn't looking George in the eyes.

Dream jumped in quickly, "because you get money."

It was silent in the room. There was nothing George could do, he quickly realized. Dream had him under his blackmailing, and he had to do whatever the businessman wanted. "Okay."

"Do we have a deal?" He asked, and George’s eyes glanced back at Sapnap, Niki, and Ranboo. They all stared at me with intense, hopeful stares.

"Yes, we have a deal."

"Good. Official planning starts tomorrow," Dream concluded.

"Wait-"

"Lock him up."

Sapnap started to drag the chair George was tied to outside of the dark room into the hallway. He would've taken some time to admire the paintings on the tan wall of the quaint house, but panic was surging through his body. "Let me go!" The air was tight in my throat as he panicked, fighting against the rope with as much force as he could.

Niki appeared on the side of George and started comparing foundation to my skin color. "Olive seems good, don't you think, Dream?"

He walked on the other side of me as he huffed, "Whatever."

George barely noticed passing an archway to the kitchen and living room before Sapnap shoved him into a room at the end of the hallway. He looked around in slight disgust from the chair. It had pale yellow wallpaper and white carpet. The bed was a twin sized one with chocolate brown covers and white sheets and pillows. there was a window over the bed, but it was boarded up, barely able to be looked out of.

Niki cocked her head to the side and smiled from the doorway. "I'm so excited to have the final member of our team.”

"Don't call it a team," Dream snapped. "It makes us sound like cheerleaders or something."

Sapnap came behind George and started untying him. It felt so relieving to have his wrists free. When he was done, George immediately grabbed his wrists and rubbed them softly, trying to get rid of the itch and the redness on them.

"Then what are we?" George asked, looking up at Dream with doe eyes.

Dream looked down at George and gave him a wicked grin, green eyes sparkling with mischief. He poked the side of his mouth with his tongue before dramatically whispering, "We're a con."


	2. Fours a Con 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't do that."
> 
> "Do what?"
> 
> "Bite your lip like that."

I felt a shove against my slumped body, making me wake up hastily. I already felt groggy and tired as I sunk into the bed. "Wake up," Dream's voice from above me harshly snapped.

"It's the crack of dawn," I mumbled, cuddling deeper into the covers. They felt inviting and warm in contrast to Dream's cold voice.

"It's seven in the morning. I let you sleep in."

"Dream, he's new at this," Niki spoke softly farther away. Opening my eyes a little, I saw her leaning against the door frame. "Give him a break." She was still in her pale blue pajama shorts that showed off her pale legs. her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, short hair falling around the face.

Sapnap, on the other hand, walked in, an outfit consisting of fully black already on, and threw a pillow at my face. A white bandana was tied around his forehead. "Get the hell out of that bed. You're lucky Dream wouldn't let me be the one to wake you up."

I glanced towards Dream who only shrugged in response. "Whatever," Dream waved it off. "You have ten minutes to get ready. I'll be in the basement."

"I get to go in the basement?" I couldn't help but hopefully raise my eyebrows. In my whole three and a half weeks here, I haven't been able to do as much as even touch the door handle downstairs. Dream would always cast warning glances towards me from his place.

Dream grumbled, walking out of my bedroom, "Yeah, whatever. I'll meet you at the door in ten minutes."

"What about breakfast?"

Ranboo hopped in with a whisk in his hand. Batter was splattered over his creme sweater and he had a dimpled smile on his face. "I'm making you waffles, George. I’m not sure how good they’ll be."

"Oh, thanks, Ranboo." I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face. He beamed and continued stirring.

Dream hollered from down the hall, "Hurry up, George. I don't like waiting."

Everyone left my room, so I got dressed in joggers and a t-shirt given from Ranboo firstly. I was excited to learn how to defend myself with knives and guns. Of course I wasn't going to be using it for killing purposes, but it was still exciting to learn defense.

Ranboo was the only one in the kitchen eating waffles with strawberries sprinkled on the top. I smiled and thanked him as he pushed a plate over to me.

"George," he said, his voice low after I sat down. His demeanor had completely changed from before.

"What?"

He leaned his body to make sure nobody was listening in on our conversation. "Be careful of everyone in this house."

That sparked my attention. I straightened my posture and leaned into Ranboo’s cracks of information. "Why?"

"They're not as trustworthy and strong as they seem." His eyes looked fearful. I wondered if his words included himself. How would I know to trust Ranboo?

"What do you mean?"

"They're dangerous,” his voice shook with each word he spoke, "do not trust anyone here."

"Your ten minutes are up," Sapnap suddenly stormed into the kitchen and glared at Ranboo. Ranboo's whole body tensed, for Sapnap heard the end of our conversation. "Niki's going to take you to the basement."

I knew Sapnap was going to hurt Ranboo for giving me even a tiny sliver of information. "Why can't Ranboo?"

Ranboo shook his head at me, terrified demeanor but trying to seem normal. "It's okay, George, go do your training. I have to clean up the dishes."

Accepting my defeat, I apologetically whispered, "Okay."

Niki was waiting at the door, now dressed in a grey hoodie and leggings. "Are you ready?" She kindly asked. I silently nodded.

"This is ridiculous," was the first thing I said when we got to the bottom of the staircase. It was like a whole new house in the basement. Dream was sitting on the black L-shaped couch, leaning over with his elbows on his knees and sharpening a knife. He was dressed in all black, much like how Sapnap was. I had to admit, he looked really good when he wore all black with his wavy hair.

Dream pointed around the basement with his knife. "That's the bathroom-" he pointed it to a different closed door- "that room is filled with our weapons- "and finally the last door- "and that's my room." My eyes danced between his hold on the knife and his muscles hugging the black, athletic long sleeve.

I turned around to tell Niki this was insane, but she was gone. The door closed upstairs, and I realized she already left. It was Dream and me alone. Walking cautiously, I sat next to Dream on the couch. He didn't look very approachable as he continued to sharpen a knife.

"Am I supposed to have a knife, too?"

Dream started to laugh genuinely, throwing his head back and putting his knife on the coffee table. "You wouldn't know what to do with a knife, pretty boy. We're just doing body work today."

Redness littered my pale cheeks. I knew Dream noticed, but he didn’t say anything. His head casted downwards in a cocky smile.

"Body as in working out?" I questioned.

"Body as in follow me."

I followed him all the way upstairs and outside to the car. I was confused why we went downstairs if we were just going to be back up; however, I wasn't complaining. The warm air felt amazing against my skin, and I truly did miss being able to go outside. Silently, we buckled up before Dream started driving quickly.

"Don't you need a disguise?"

Dream shook his head. "Nobody will be able to see us."

"Oh." It was quiet for a few moments before the silence ached me. "Where is Sapnap?"

"He'll catch up."

"You're definitely going over the speed limit," I pointed out. Dream waved my examination off and turned on the radio, starting to mumble out every word to the rap song playing. I had never even heard it. I hadn't heard actual music in a while, actually.

Confusion took over me forty minutes later as he parked in the deserted parking lot of an abandoned tower or factory of some sort. "I’m going to prepare you for defense circumstances that do not require any weapons." His head peered around his seat, making sure he had everything as he grabbed on to a black bag from the back.

"Why not a weapon?"

Dream pulled a bullet proof vest out from a bag before putting it back in. "You're not ready for weapons." I could tell he was barely even paying attention to me.

"When will I be?" I pressed with boredom. Even though i wasn't going to be killing anyone, throwing a knife for the sake of intimidation seemed exhilarating in a way.

"When I say so," he said as he got out of the car. "Now stop being stubborn." I walked two steps faster to keep in time with him like a lost child, watching curiously as he got on the creaky elevator and pressed for the roof.

I didn't trust the elevator at all. it shook with each floor passed and the music throughout the speakers kept cutting out and screeching. Dream didn't seem to mind as he itched the back of his neck.

"Catch this," Dream grunted when the elevator doors opened to the roof, throwing the vest into my arms carelessly. It was heavy, I realized, as my whole arms sunk to the floor with the sudden weight. He raised his eyebrows at me and poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue. "You need to work on weights, too."

That was humiliating. I admired the way the wind softly blew threw his light hair as he turned around and set up a punching dummy. Dumbly, I asked, "How do I put this on?" The vest sat limply in my arms.

Dream dramatically threw his whole body back and groaned. "Do I have to do everything for you?"

"You're the one who blackmailed me into doing things I've never done before. It's your job to teach it to me,” I shot back. My eyes narrowed up at him.

He clicked his tongue innocently and looked down at me. "I don't have to do anything for you, sweetheart."

My stomach churned, and I looked up at him through my eyelashes as he put on the vest for me anyways. He felt so close, fingers grazing against my skin and for a minute I believed I wanted him that close to me more than the few occasions he was.

As soon as his touch was on mine, it ghosted away from my skin. He stepped back and gestured towards the fake body. "Go ahead and hit that dummy with everything you have."

"Why are we on a roof?"

"Hit the dummy."

I walked over to the dummy and lightly pushed it, shriveling in embarrassment. I turned back to Dream, and his jaw dropped in disappointment. "Sapnap is going to completely wreck you once he shows up."

"I forgot Sapnap was coming," I mumbled. I didn’t mind it when it was just Dream and me.

"Drop," Sapnap boomed as soon as he stepped outside, as if on cue to Dream’s words. He walked towards us, eyes intense with each step. It seemed oddly cliche to see him in camouflage pants with his tight, black t-shirt, bandana still wrapped around his head tightly.

I stuttered out, "Excuse me?"

His voice dropped nearly four octaves as he glared at me. "I said-" I prepared to be spat on- "Drop. And give me fifty."

Dream quipped an eyebrow from the chair he was sitting on from the side. "Are you sure he can handle it?" He teased spitefully. I turned to him shocked. Would he have said that if Sapnap was there?

My blood boiled, and I narrowed my eyes at Dream. "Yes," I deadpanned. My hands were on my hips as I angrily held a strong guard. "Thank you for your concern, but I think I can manage a couple push ups."

Sapnap stalked by my side and put force onto my back with his hand, making my entire body immediately fall against the cement. I tried to swallow the sting and put the energy into pushing my stomach off of the ground. My cheeks and nose felt brisk from the occasional slaps of the wind against my face. The way Dream and Sapnap watched down on me and occasionally ridiculed me was infuriating, but I tried to ignore them as I continued to finish the push ups.

"See his arm wobbling?" Sapnap pointed out to Dream. He leaned down so his breath hit my cheek like a slap. "You're weak," he spoke slowly, making sure I got hit with his words.

I impulsively turned my head and spit on his cheek with as much as I could muster. He only barely flinched before he took the back of his hand and wiped down his face. I was so fucked. Why did I do that?

"Bold."

I was taking a breath to reply when the gun he was holding fired into the air, the raven haired boy’s arm casted upwards. Sapnap brought it back down quickly before clutching the back of my shirt and ripping it to where my whole body turned from his force. My back was against the cement, and Sapnap's face hooded over mine.

Breathing heavily, I mocked, "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"George, I'd be more careful if I were you," Dream warned, appearing more tense than before. My name slipping off of his tongue brought shivers down my spine. There was a vein popping out slightly on his forehead. I never noticed it did that when he was stressed until now.

Sapnap suddenly slapped the gun across my cheek roughly, making me cry out on impulse. I cupped my burning cheek and tried to ease the throbbing as Sapnap turned to Dream. Sapnap spoke as if I weren't there, "He's too cocky."

Dream sat up in his seat. "So what's your proposal?"

"I want to get rid of him." When he spoke without any remorse of my life, I could feel my body jolt in fear. "Get a new person to fill the role."

Dream let out a short laugh, leaning back into the chair and kicking his feet up. "He knows too much now, we would have to--"

"Kill him," Sapnap finished his sentence. The way his eyes danced around the gun, almost like it was candy at a store for children, made my skin itch. "He’s easily replaceable."

There was a beat of silence. I was afraid to breathe too loudly.

Finally, Dream's eyes flickered to mine, and I drowned in the green eyes. He chuckled, "we're not killing him."

"Why?"

"Because he knows everything. The gala we’re going to is too soon to find and tell someone else this whole plan. He's learning how to do everything well enough. Plus, you know she's close with Punz-" he cut himself off- "you know he can act a part."

It only took Sapnap to pull Dream up by his shirt in anger for Dream to rip Sapnap's hand away and grab the pistol from him swiftly. Sapnap froze, eyes suddenly small, and kept his focus on Dream. I had never seen either of them like this: Dream so strong, and Sapnap so weak. I held my breath, not wanting to anger either of them with a single wrong move.

Dream pressed the tip of the pistol to Sapnap's forehead with a controlled grip. "Don't forget who's in charge here, Sapnap," he nearly whispered. Dream could barely even drop the gun before Sapnap whipped around and stared at me. "Go," Dream commanded him.

When it was only us two outside after Sapnap had stormed off, I let out a loud sigh. "Why did you do that?" I finally broke the silence.

Dream picked up the gun from the ground and tossed it onto the chair carelessly. He looked down at me with a confused look on his face. "Do what?"

"Not kill me."

He looked down at his feet almost shyly and let out a small laugh. "i really need this vase, George."

"And you need me to get that vase? That’s all?" I didn’t know what I was expecting him to say. I didn’t know what I wanted him to say.

Ignoring my question, he huffed, "So, I guess I can train you for today."

"Yeah?" I quipped, sitting with my chin resting on my knees. "Are you actually going to be somewhat nice to me?"

"No promises," he joked with a sly wink. It was so unusual to see his demeanor change so fast from threatening Sapnap to talking with me.

I watched as he pulled an arm guard out of his black duffel bag. He put the guard in front of himself and waited expectantly.

"What?" I asked from the ground.

He groaned, putting the arm guard on the chair and reaching his hand out to help me get up. "You're supposed to hit me."

"Hit you?"

He grabbed onto my hands when I didn't take his right away and pulled me up. His hands were calloused and rough, but rubbed easily against mine to pull me up. "Yes, and as hard as you can."

I weakly punched at the guard, making Dream laugh at me as a blush crawled up my neck. "Please tell me you're not being serious," he managed to say in-between his hysteric laughs.

"Of course not," I snorted. "Jokes."

Dream stopped laughing and stared at me with wide eyes. "Oh, God, George. Seriously?"

I bit my lip and tried not to smile. "Oops?" I felt a lot more relaxed around Dream, though of course I remained timid. Dream was more calming than Sapnap, however.

Dream pressed his lips together, watching me. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip like that," he slowly said, not breaking eye contact for a moment. We stood in silence because I had no idea what to even say. His eyes flickered to my lips before back into my eyes. "Okay," he finally continued, "you put on the guard." Once I did, he got into a stance to punch, and my body tensed up. "When you're going to attack somebody barehanded, you have to make sure it's going to hurt badly."

He paused to line up a hit, eyes narrowing down, and I prepared for the worst when he faked me out hitting me.

"Hey!" I breathed out. "I was ready for that."

"Oh yeah?" Dream tested, getting ready to hit again.

The way he looked like he could break all of the bones in his body with a single poke made me nervous, but slightly attracted. I didn’t like Dream, but it did not take a rocket scientist to understand he was an attractive man. "Well, maybe not."

But Dream had already swung his fist, hitting the guard so forcefully I got knocked off my feet back onto the cement. I groaned from the impact while Dream simply wiped his fist off on his jeans.

"Think you can do it?" He asked, taking the guard from my arm before I stood up slowly and slightly in pain.

"Um, yeah."

"Just do what I did."

Easier said than done, asshole.

When I tried to imitate his hits, I still couldn't hit nearly as hard. "What am i doing wrong?" I groaned.

"Imagine i'm Sapnap." He wiggled his eyebrows, I laughed before I thought of Sapnap- I thought of Sapnap, how rude he is, how he never washes his own dishes, how he covers himself in cologne and it clogs up my nose, and how much I hated him.

"Woah, pretty boy! Way better!" Dream praised once I hit the guard, making me grin. "Now do it again.” I thought back to Sapnap pushing me into the cemented floor minutes ago and wished I could've hit him in that moment. "You must really hate Sapnap," he mused, and all I could do was shrug bashfully. "Alright, so the anger and force is coming along. Multiply that energy and you'll get some bodies falling at your feet." He put the guard back on the chair. "We have got to work on that form. Let me see it again, hit the dummy."

When I tried, he shook his head with a smile tugging at his lips. "Put the weight into your legs, not your arms. Focus your mind, block your face cautionary. When you're ready, reach out and twist as soon as your fist hits skin."

I tried again, feeling incredibly embarrassed. He uncrossed his arms, wordlessly, and came over to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around me. It felt odd in a way, but also warm and safe. His body heat was extremely comforting strangely. I knew this was professional, but I couldn’t help bit imagine these same arms around me in a bed. Or on a couch. Or-

"This should be your stance," he whispered. I felt his cheek against mine, and I smiled softly. He covered my fist in his own and reenacted the punch, pushing me forward softly with his chest against my back.

His cheek was soft, warm breaths hitting me. I involuntarily leaned into him, letting him control my body movements.

I sighed as he let go of me and rubbed the peach fuzz growing on his chin. My body ached for his chest back against me. "Make sure to use your hips." I hit the dummy harder, and there was already improvement. Dream nodded in partial agreement. his eyebrows were furrowed as he focused on my habits.

Throughout the morning, he taught me more tactics in case I had to defend myself towards anyone. It felt good to see his proud smirk when I knocked over the dummy as a whole. There was suddenly a noise of a loud above us which immediately caught Dream's attention, then mine. "Shit. Be quiet," Dream whispered.

Something landed next to us on the building and Dream's eyes widened before he looked below us. "Shit, shit shit," he rushed out. I didn't have time to ask what it was before he pushed me off the tall building.

“What the fu--” my breath caught in my throat, and I couldn't even scream. i'm going to die right now, I thought hurriedly as I prayed to whatever god was watching to keep me alive. Why the FUCK did Dream do that? Was this a ploy? A setup to actually kill me? Did he plan it with Sapnap?

I felt my back forcefully hit the top of our car down below before a loud noise sounded from the top of the building. Biting my lip so I wouldn't embarrassingly scream out from the pain, I got in the car, wincing from the stinging pain in my back. I thanked god Dream left the keys on the dashboard, so I started the car for him with shaky hands from the passenger seat. This was not normal. This was not normal. What was happening.

Dream jumped off the roof more skillfully than I did, and landed on the top of the car on his feet. the whole car shook, and I hit my head on the window from the jerk of Dream's impact. He dented the front hood even more than I did, but that didn't matter. Neither did any of the pain: my head, back, and a small singe in my body from Sapnap earlier.

Dream got in the car and immediately stepped on the gas full force. Profanities were spilling from his tongue as he looped around random blocks. I held on to the safety handles as if my life depended on it because at the moment, it did.

The loud noise followed us as something dropped behind. It caused our car to jump into the air and drop back down, pipes scraping against the street. I didn't hold back my shriek on that one, and Dream grunted.

"What the fuck is that?" I yelped as the same thing dropped and caused the car to swerve to the right forcefully. He ignored me, blonde hair wild from his actions.

Traffic around the town was swerving and slamming on their breaks around us, but Dream didn't stop for absolutely anything. I was petrified.

"What's happening?" I yelled over the noise.

He uncomfortably chuckled, "Nothing?"

I felt hotness flush over my skin as I burned with anger. "Dream-" he took a quick turn, sliding across the street and hitting a stand of newspapers- "what is happening?"

"Punz found us."

My eyes widened and I pressed my nose against the window, peering at the jet above us. My boss was up there looking for me. "He's been looking?"

Dream quickly changed the subject. "Where is my thank you, by the way?” A dog walker lunged out of the way just before Dream slammed against her and her beagle.

"What thank you?" I snapped. Another box was dropped below us and caused the car to blow a tire. It spun in a circle, the full 360 filled with me screaming and Dream cursing, before Dream quickly regained control of the wheel. We were sliding across a country road now, no other car in sight but miles of fields on either side of us.

"I-" he ran over a rabbit and I yelped, looking backwards quickly- "saved your life!"

"You pushed me off a building."

"How's your back, by the way?" He asked with a sudden care in his voice. Quickly, he looked over at me to see my facial expression, despite going over one hundred miles an hour with a jet following us.

"It hurts."

"Niki will help you."

My heart churned slightly before I shoved it down. The jet noise stopped slowly, and our car was no longer in the air every half minute. Dream was able to slow down from his life-threatening speed, and I was able to let go of the safety handle.

"Can we go back to the house?" I nearly whimpered. My back hurt badly, My head was pounding, and my arms were tired from hitting the dummy earlier.

He didn't say anything, but turned around on the long country road to go back to the main road. The bumping of the rocks was the only noise between the two of us, bodies shifting slightly.

"Is Punz looking for me?" I asked quietly, scared to break the silence.

"He's looking for me."

"Why?"

Dream gravely said, "Something I did."

Jumping on the information, I pressed, "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"I find that answer vague and unconvincing."

"We're not talking about this."

"Dream-"

"Georgee, I’m done." He sounded like a father nipping at his son, so I decided to drop it for the rest of the car ride home.

When we got to the house, I slammed the car door shut and left him in the driver's seat. He quickly followed me though, his stubbornness catching up quickly.

Ranboo was waiting for us in the living room. I saw he was holding an ice pack against his eye, and I immediately knew it was from the warning he gave me that morning. He smiled brightly when we came in, despite the black eye underneath the pack. "Hi!" he greeted, blonde hair flopping with his movements. "How did it go?" His eyes sparkled curiously. "Sapnap went to his room and didn't tell me anything."

Niki’s eyes widened at the sight of us. “Holy shit! What happened to you guys?” She rushed to my side. “George, you look so beat up. You need cream.” Her fingers grazed my swollen cheek, and I moved my head away.

Dream harshly ordered, "Keep the place boarded up. Niki, help George with his back. Don't let him out of your sight whatever you do. Don't talk to me until it's dinner." He stormed to the basement and slammed the door.

My back throbbed, my cheek stung from Sapnap’s earlier slap, my arms were sore, and my chest ached. I wanted to know Dream. I wanted him to let me in.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that Punz has been looking for me?" I accused. When Niki's eyes widened and Ranboo looked down at his feet, I continued. "Huh? Why did you guys let me believe nobody cared about my disappearance?"

"George, let me help you with your back," Niki quietly offered, reaching out her hand.

I slapped it away. "Don't touch me. I can do it myself."

Niki and Ranboo casted each other at a glance, and I loudly huffed before leaving the two in the living room and sulked to the bathroom alone, not even being able to recognize myself in the mirror


End file.
